Double Trouble
by Ravenclaw'sBestBeater
Summary: A new camper arrives at Camp Half-Blood with amnesia and trouble arises when she is claimed by two gods. Then it gets even more confusing... Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey! This is my first fanfiction on this website, I hope you like it! By the way, the main character is a girl with amnesia(Not like Hera took her memories amnesia, like she fell hard on her head amnesia). She has wavy light-brown hair, fair skin, and brown eyes._

_Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan._

_**Double Trouble**_

**Chapter 1: Camp Half-Blood**

I woke up in a comfortable bed with a boy leaning over me with his hand on my forehead.

"Hey, you're awake." The boy said.

"Yeah. Where am I?" I asked.

"You're at Camp-Half Blood in the infirmary." The boy replied.

"Camp _what_?" I asked.

"Camp Half-Blood", he repeated patiently, " It's the only place on Earth where kids like us are safe."

"Kids like us?" I questioned.

"I'll explain later. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Will Solace. What's yours?" Will said.

"My name is—I can't remember." I said.

"Yu may have a bit of amnesia. When we found you at the top of the hill, you had a big gash on your head." A different voice said.

I looked up to see a horse-man. He was literally half man, half horse.

"Will," I said panicking, "I've gone freakin' insane!"

"Relax. That's Chiron. He's a centaur." Will said.

"Do you remember anything about your past, child?" Chiron asked.

I thought really hard, then replied, " No."

"I see." Chiron said.

Let me tell you, it's super weird when you lose your memory. I seriously don't recommend it. It's like when you forget what you were about to say. It's frustrating. Then, Chiron spoke and pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Well, we need a name to call you by," Chiron said.

Just then, Will noticed me clutching my necklace. I hadn't even realized I had one on.

"Can I see your necklace?" Will asked me.

"Sure." I replied. I took it off and gave it to him. Will looked at the silver charm, and then flipped it over.

"There's a name engraved in cursive on the back. Your name. Alyson ." Will said.

"Ally," I corrected immediately.

"Well, that's one problem solved. She will probably be claimed tonight. Will, please show Ally around camp and tell her about our, um, history." Chiron said.

"Yes, of course, Chiron." Will said as he led me out of the infirmary.

Will and I started walking around the camp while he told me where and what everything was. I found it strange that they had an armory and forges at a summer camp.

"This is a pretty weird summer camp, Will." I told him.

Will looked at me really serious and then said, "Ally, do you believe in the Greek gods and goddesses?"

"Ha-ha, Will. Things are strange here, but not that strange." I replied.

Will sat down on a bench and I sat down too.

"Ally, do you hear the clashing of swords, the howls of monsters in the woods? The gods, they still exist. And one of your parents is a god." Will said.

I took this in real slowly. I'm half-god? I wonder if it's my mom or dad.

"Wait, so if I'm not human, but I'm not a god, what am I?" I asked.

"All the kids here are demigods, or half-bloods." Will replied.

"Who is your godly parent?" I asked Will.

"My dad is Apollo, god of the sun, prophecy, music, and healing. I'm a healer." Will said.

"Is that why you work in the infirmary? " I asked.

"Yep," Will replied.

Will and I got up and walked towards a group of odd-looking cabins.

"Until your parent claims you, hopefully they will tonight, you'll stay in the Hermes cabin."Will said as we walked up to the cabin and went inside.

"Travis! Connor!" Will shouted.

"Just a minute!" a voice who I assumed belonged to either Travis or Connor said.

I took this time to look at the cabin. It had baby blue walls and some bunk beds, each with 2 nightstands, one on each side of the bed. On one side of the room, a set of stairs led up to a second story. Just then, two boys ran down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey," the taller one said, "I'm Travis."

"Hi," I replied, "I'm Alyson. But call me Ally unless you want to wake up on a raft in the middle of the Atlantic." I said.

"I like the way you think." Travis replied.

Then, I turned to address the other kid.

"If he's Travis, you must be Connor." I said.

"I must be." Connor agreed.

"So, I guess I'll be going now. I'll check in on you before the campfire tonight." Will said.

"Okay, bye Will." I said and turned to Travis and Connor.

"So," Travis said, " We need to find you a bed. Since every bed downstairs is taken, you'll be upstairs."

"Okay." I replied and followed them upstairs.

All the beds up here were not bunk beds. The beds each had one night stand next to them.

"Will I be the only one up here?" I asked.

"Nope. Travis and I are up here too." Connor replied.

"Okay." I said.

"Hold on. I'll be right back." Travis told me.

While Connor and I waited for Travis to come back, I sat on my bed and Connor asked me questions.

"How did you get here?" he asked.

"I don't remember." I replied.

"Where did they find you?" he asked.

"Chiron said they found me on top of Half-Blood Hill with a bloody gash on my forehead." I answered.

"And you remember nothing about your past?" he asked.

"Nothing." I replied. This seemed to trouble him. Then, Travis walked back in.

"Here. I got you some stuff from the camp store. A satchel, toothpaste, toothbrush, soap, deodorant, shampoo and conditioner, a hairbrush, a camp t-shirt, and a pair of pants. I guessed you were a size small." He said. All the stuff was in the satchel.

"Yeah, I am. Thanks." I said. Wait, I thought. Why would he have bought me—Son of Hermes, the god of thieves.

"You stole these, didn't you Travis!" I accused.

"Yes, yes I did." Travis replied with a grin.

"Well, thanks." I said.

"No problem, Alyson." Travis said.

"It's Ally." I said, glaring at him.

Travis and Connor cracked up. Then the dinner bell rang.

"Lets' go, Al. Time for dinner." Connor said.

All the Hermes kids went to the pavilion and sat down at their table. Then, we got up with our plates and got into a single-file line with the rest of the campers. One by one, the campers approached a bronze brazier and scraped part of their meal in while saying a gods name. When I got to the brazier, I scraped in my whole piece of steak and silently said, " Please mom or dad, claim me." Then we all sat down and started eating and chatting. Travis and Connor were definitely pranksters and troublemakers, but they were really cool to hang out with. While Travis, Connor, and I got into a debate about which T.V. show is better, Family Guy or South Park, Travis suddenly asked me, "Ally, why aren't you freaking out? About not remembering your past and about being a half-blood?"

"I don't want to dwell on the past, or my lack of remembering my past. I'll hopefully get my memories back sooner or later. As for being a half-blood, I'm not worried. You two, Will, and Chiron have all treated me like family from the start." I said.

Then, a man I had never seen before walked up to the podium. Connor turned to me.

"That's Mr. D, the camp director. A.K.A, Dionysus, god of wine." Connor told me.

Then, Mr. D started talking.

"Hello, you brats. I'm required to welcome our new camper, Alexa." Chiron whispered something to Mr. D, " I mean Ally. So, welcome. We'll see if you get claimed tonight." After Dionysus said a few more announcements, he finally says, " Okay, now run along to your silly little campfire sing-along."

Everyone whooped and hollered. Then, Will walked up to me.

"Hey Ally, do you mind if we talk after the sing-along? I just found out that I'm leading the songs and I have to get my guitar ready." Will said.

"Sure, we can talk later," I said.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi guys! I forgot to mention, Ally has a blue streak in her hair, but she is not Goth like Thalia. And thank you to ih8victorious, ih8everything, pRiYa, and The Sea Goddess for reading my story._

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not a boy, I'm not a professional writer, so you can probably guess that I'm not Rick Riordan and I do not own PJO.**

_**Chapter 3**_

At the campfire, Will and the rest of the Apollo cabin led the sing-along. I learned a few camp classics. Then, we roasted marshmallows and made s'mores. I was having so much fun, I totally forgot I was supposed to be claimed. Will came and sat next to Travis, Connor, and I. They told me that they would help me learn how camp activities worked the next day. Then, everyone gasped and the fire that changed color with the campers' moods turned white with shock. They were all looking above my head. I quickly looked up and saw a caduceus and a dove swarming around each other, fighting. The symbols slowly faded away and everyone looked at Chiron for an explanation.

"Well, Ally, it seems both Hermes and Aphrodite have claimed you as their child." Chiron said.

"So who is my parent?" I asked.

"Well, it would be much easier to find out if you remembered your mortal parent, but you don't. We'll have to try to settle this in the morning. Campers, you are dismissed." Chiron said.

Since I hadn't been officially claimed, I still lived in the Hermes cabin. But before I went to the Hermes cabin, I went with Will to the Apollo cabin. We sat on the porch swing and looked out at the night sky.

"I just want to know who my godly parent is, Will." I said.

"It could be either of them. You have that mischievous smirk and glint in your eye, like Hermes. Then again, you're really pretty, like Aphrodite." Will said, blushing at the last part. I laughed softly and blushed.

"Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome." He replied.

"Well, as much as I'd love to stay and talk, being out this long is like begging Travis and Connor to pull the ultimate prank on me." I said.

"You catch on fast," Will said, "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yep. Tomorrow." I replied.

When I got upstairs, Travis started talking like he was imitating someone. Then I realized what he was saying…

"_You have that mischievous smirk and glint in your eye, just like Hermes, but you're oh so beautiful like Aphrodite."_ Travis imitated, then he snorted. "You are Hermes' kid, Ally. Trust me."

"How did you hear that?" I asked Travis.

Travis brought out a Yankees cap and put it on. He became invisible.

"I have to give this back to Annabeth tomorrow." He said.

"You spied on me and Will?" I asked, infuriated.

" Yes I did, Alyson. Even after one day, he's in love with you." Travis teased.

"You know, Travis, you have a serious talent for pissing me off. But you're pretty cool guys, so I'm going to let it slide. This time. But next time, you'll be pranked so hard you won't know what hit you." I warned.

"See? Total daughter of Hermes!" Connor said.

"Yeah, yeah, let's get to bed." I replied.

That night, I had completely pleasant dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

Mini-storyteller: Thanks! I'm glad you think my story's cool!

WritingIsMyLife426: That's so funny! The idea came to me when I was eating a doughnut. Random, right?

JennaReads: Your review was so sweet! Thank you for reading this! Writing makes me so happy and I'm even happier when other people enjoy it. I am planning on writing other stories too. I have 2 stories on another website. And thanks for subscribing!

So, to all of my reviewers, thank you! I love reading your comments! And to my readers that don't comment, leave a review to let me know what you think, or if there's anything you'd like to see more of in the story.

DISCLAIMER: Still not Rick Riordan…

Chapter 4

The next morning, I woke up to an air horn, right in my ear.

"Travis! Connor!" I yelled.

"Yes?" Connor said, holding the horn.

"You are _so_ dead!" I told them.

"For waking you up? How can you kill us for waking you up?" Travis asked innocently.

"I have an alarm clock, you know." I replied, annoyed.

"We know. Anyways, you can go shower now. You have an hour before breakfast." Travis said.

"Okay," I replied. Then, I took a towel, a bar of soap, my shampoo, and my change of clothes and went to the showers. Maria, a daughter of Hermes, even let me borrow a pair of shoes. When I got back, I dried my hair and went to breakfast.

At breakfast, we sacrificed food to the gods, then went back to our table. I grabbed the hot sauce and the jelly container, then dropped my fork under the table. Travis and Connor didn't notice. I opened the jelly container and poured some hot sauce in it. Then, I popped back up and set the jelly and my fork on the table. Travis and Connor each took the "strawberry jelly" and put it on their toast. Connor took a bite look on his face was hilarious( I'm sure ih8everything is appreciating this ) I burst out laughing.

"You did that?" Travis asked, because Connor was busy drowning himself in orange juice, trying to get rid of the burn.

"Yep. And it'll get worse if your pranking continues, which I know it will." I said.

"That was a pretty good prank. But Connor and I have a lot more up our sleeve." Travis said.

"I'll be ready." I replied.

After breakfast, Will said we needed to find a weapon that worked for me. First we went to the archery range. I was in ready position with the string of my bow pulled back when I turned to Travis.

"Like this?" I asked innocently.

"Please don't shoot!" Travis begged.

"Don't worry. I'd probably miss anyways." I said.

"You're only two feet away from me! You can't possibly be that bad. Well, this is you we're talking about…" Travis teased.

"Travis, do you really want to insult me when I'm armed with a deadly weapon?" I said, as Travis backed away, "Didn't think so."

Then, a girl with curly blonde hair and gray eyes walked up to us.

"Will, my ancient Greek class is starting in a few minutes. Do you want to come?" she asked.

"Sure. Can I bring Ally?" Will asked.

Now, I wasn't really expecting her to say yes. Nobody besides Will, Maria, Travis, and Connor had been nice to me since Hermes and Aphrodite claimed me.

"Of course!" She said, "By the way, I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

She stuck out her hand and I shook it.

"I would introduce myself, but you probably already know that I'm Ally, the freak who was claimed by two gods." I said.

"I don't think you're a freak, Ally. You seem very nice and intelligent." Annabeth said.

"Nice?" Connor cried, "She tricked me into putting hot sauce on my toast! Next she'll be putting glue in my toothpaste!"

"Dude!" Travis said, smacking Connors' arm.

"I only did that because you spied on me and Will last night on the porch! By the way, your invisibility cap is really cool, Annabeth."

"Sorry. Anyways, let's get to class."Annabeth said.

Annabeth's class was really cool. She had us read The Odyssey by Homer in Ancient Greek. I was able to read it as if it were English. I also met Annabeth's boyfriend, Percy Jackson and Nico DiAngelo. Percy is a son of Poseidon and Nico is a son of Hades. It's kind of weird to think that we're all family, even though the gods don't have DNA. Percy and Nico are my uncles and Annabeth and Will are my cousins and Travis and Connor might be my brothers.


	5. Chapter 5

_Jorbor- Thanks!_

_Andu243- I don't know. Maybe they will later…or maybe not. Btw, your new signature "Flip a coin" is cool._

_ih8everything- Maybe I am psychic… But it also helps that you're one of my best friends. Haha_

_ILikeUnicOrnz- Hey! I like unicorns too! And the chapters will get longer._

_Don't forget to read and review people!_

**DISCLAIMER: Really? I think we all know that I'm not Rick Riordan.**

Terrible Joke of the day: What is a cows favorite school activity? Moo-sic. .No.

I could torture you with more bad jokes…or I could just give you chapter 5.

Chapter 5

A few weeks passed by. All I really did was train, hang out with my friends, and practice Ancient Greek. Then, one night everything changed. I was walking to dinner with Will, Travis, Connor, Annabeth, Percy, and Nico. I was telling them about what happened earlier that day…

_FLASHBACK!_

"_HI! I'm Silena, daughter of Aphrodite." Silena said.( I know, I know, she's supposed to be dead. But I'm the writer of this fanfic, and I say she's alive. And Beckendorf is alive, too. I don't think he'll ever actually appear in this fanfic, but I think Silena deserves to be happy.)_

"_Hey, I'm-''I started._

"_I know who you are! You're Alyson, my potential sister." Silena said._

"_Yeah. Ally." I replied, "So, do you need anything?"_

"_I was wondering if we could hang out. I could give you a makeover!" Silena squealed._

"_Um, no, it's okay. I'm fine, really." I said, but Silena had already started pulling me towards the Aphrodite cabin. One hour and several different shades of lipstick later, Silena finally found the perfect color and let me go._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"And the worst part is, I couldn't get some of it off. And believe me, I tried." I said.

"Hey Ally" said Lee Fletcher, one of Will's brothers, as he stared at me.

"Um, hi." I replied. Stupid Aphrodite make-up! It must be charmed with her powers.

"Lee," Will said.

"Yeah, bro?" Lee replied, still not looking away.

"I think you should leave." Will told him.

Suddenly, Lee snapped out of it.

"Oh yeah, uh, sorry." He told Will, as he walked to the pavilion.

"Not so much liking Aphrodite right now." Will muttered under his breath. Once we reached the pavilion, we split up to go with our cabins. Then we all got in line to sacrifice a portion of our meal to the gods. As usual, I just prayed that Hermes and Aphrodite would figure it out. But I think I knew who my parent was. Then, we sat down and the sounds of talking and laughter filled the pavilion. Right before Dionysus was about to get up to make his announcements, a girl ran into the pavilion. We all stared at her. She looked exactly like…me. I stood up and walked over to her, followed by Chiron, Will, Travis, Connor, Percy, Annabeth, and Nico.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"My name is Mia Torrance," Mia said, "And who are you?"

"Ally," I replied.

"How do you look exactly alike?" asked Connor. Before Chiron could answer him, a dove symbol glowed over Mia's head and a caduceus over mine. Then, there was a blinding flash of light and a man and a woman appeared in front of us.

"Aphrodite, Hermes," Chiron greeted, "If you don't mind my asking, how do Ally and Mia look exactly alike?"

"I have some explaining to do." Aphrodite said, "I masked Mia's face with Ally's." Aphrodite looked down shamefully.  
>"Mom, why?" Mia asked. Apparently, she knew about half-bloods and her mom being Aphrodite.<p>

"Well, sweetie, you weren't exactly the prettiest girl," Aphrodite tried to say gently, "When I claimed Ally, I hadn't realized her name. I thought she was you. I'm sorry, Mia."

"Aphrodite, you must give Mia her face back." Chiron said.

"I know. Mia Jacqueline Torrance, I give you back your original face." Aphrodite said. We all watched as my face melted off of Mia, revealing a pale, black-haired girl with muddy brown eyes. She wasn't extremely pretty, but she wasn't ugly. I thought she was prettier than I am so I had no clue what Aphrodite had been thinking. Then, Mia passed out and the gods disappeared.

"Bye, dad." I thought. Everyone else was frozen with shock. I bent down to help Mia. I mean, it isn't her fault her mom stole my face.

"Will! Help me get her to the infirmary!" I said. Thankfully, Will snapped out of it.

Together, we picked Mia up and carried her to the infirmary.


	6. Chapter 6

_**JennaReads- You are so sweet! I'm not sure how soon I will post my next story, because I'm in the process of writing an actual book, so yeah… And about her being Travis and Connor's sister, I'm really glad it turned out that way too.**_

_**Ih8everything- Thanks! And I'll tell him.**_

_**Andu243- Thanks! I do try to make my twists super.**_

_**Stollrock99-Thank you! And if your username is saying Stollrock like Travis & Connor Stoll, then yes they do rock. They are two of my favorite characters!**_

_**Jorbor- Yes, the joke was ridiculous. **_

_**ILikeUnicornz- I'm glad you liked it!**_

_**-rockstar1s: OMG! U ROCK! You're the only person from my other fanfic who read this one! Extra cookies for you! (::) (::) (::) (::)(What? They look like cookies!)**_

_DISCLAIMER: I'm not a forty-something year-old man, I'm a teenage girl. Therefore, I am NOT Rick Riordan and I do NOT own PJO._

_Wow! I was looking at the traffic stats and I have 1,067 hits and 286 visitors. So thanks for reading!_

**(::) (::) (::) (::) Cookies for everyone who reviewed/read! (Seriously, don't those look like cookies? I think they do.)**

AND I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE FOR THE MUSHINESS OF THIS CHAPTER.

Chapter 6

Chiron got there soon after we did.

"She'll be fine, she just needs to rest." Will told us.

"All right then, I'll stay with her. Go enjoy the rest of your Friday evening." Chiron said.

"Thanks Chiron!" Will and I replied as we headed out the door.

"Hey, do you want to go on a walk? We can go along the beach." Will said.

"Sure," I replied. The beach is really pretty at night. Dolphins jump through the air and the moon is so big and beautiful. I turned to look at Will and he had been looking at me too. He turned and blushed softly. I really like Will, but I'm not sure if he likes me the same way. Swiftly, Will grabbed my hand and I smiled. He looked over at me, surprised that I didn't pull away. We walked in silence for a few minutes, holding hands. Then, Will sat in the sand and pulled me down next to him.

"Allie, I really like you." He said.

"I like you too, Will." I replied. Then, he leaned towards me and we kissed. I heard someone clear their throat. We looked up and it was Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth was smiling like crazy and asking a million questions.

"So are you guys a couple now? Will you go a double date with me and Percy? Will, are you going to take Allie to the fireworks?" I tuned out after that. What were the fireworks anyways? Then, Annabeth remembered that she still had to breathe.

"Well, Annabeth. If you and Percy go over there for a minute maybe we can answer your questions." Will replied.

"Oh, okay." Annabeth said, dragging Percy away.

"So," Will said, "I know I've only known you for a few weeks, but I really like you. Will you go out with me?"

"No," I replied while his face fell, "Just kidding! Of course I will!" I said, tackling him with a hug.

Then, Percy and Annabeth walked back over.

"So are you guys dating now?" Annabeth asked.

"Yep!" I replied happily and smiled at Will.

"Well, we should get to bed before the harpies try to make us their midnight snack." Percy said and we started heading towards the cabins.

"Well, goodnight." I said as Percy, Annabeth, and Will left for their cabins.

When I got upstairs, I saw my sister Maria, talking with Travis and Connor.

"Hey," Maria said, "Why so happy? Wait, let me guess. Will asked you out."

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"Ally, I don't think you should be dating yet. You're too young." Travis said.

"I'm 15!" I replied.

Then, Travis took a different approach.

" Yeah, but you're my baby sister. I don't want you getting hurt." Travis said and Maria burst out laughing.

"Wow Travis, very protective. You know, Ally, Travis and Connor have only pranked you a few times and they were small pranks. When I got here, they pulled 22 pranks on me the first week, I counted. Well, I'd better get to bed." Maria said as she went downstairs.

"I am being overprotective, aren't I?" Travis asked.

" No you aren't Trav. Just a good big brother." I told him. "By the way, I had a dream about my past last night. It showed a woman, me when I was young, and two little boys. They seemed like my mom and my brothers. We were sitting in front of a Christmas tree. I looked about nine years old. Then, the dream went into like fast-forward mode and this time it was the same room, tree, and my mom and brothers were there, but I was gone. They all looked really upset." I said.

"We were." Connor said.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bookworm- I'm really glad you like it and I'll try to make the chapters longer.**_

_**JennaReads- Your reviews are always so nice. I love reading them! And yes I hope to get my book series published when I'm finished with the first book. It's a long shot since I'm so young, but I'll certainly try my best. And if I ever do get my books published, I hope I have many fans that are as encouraging and enthusiastic as you are!**_

_**Ih8everything- You are being TOTALLY annoying but I will TOTALLY forgive you because you're TOTALLY one of my best friends.**_

_**ILikeUnic0rnz- I'm glad you loved it! And since you said you were hungry, I'll give you a few extra cookies this time. (::) (::) (::) (::) Yay!**_

_**PiperElizabethChase- Yay! I'm talented! Hahaha! Thank you so much!**_

_**Jorbor- Haha and sorry for the shortness.**_

_**And for my readers who don't review, thank you for reading! And you're always welcome to leave a review.**_

_Sorry I haven't updated. I've been busy watching the Harry Potter movies. My BFF just got me into Harry Potter last week and I can't stop watching the movies. I love Seamus and Fred and George. And Harry's son Albus Severus. And Oliver Wood. Whoops. I forgot the real reason I'm typing this. Hehe. So… On with Double Trouble!_

**DISCLAIMER: I am not the brilliant Rick Riordan, therefore I own nothing besides the plot and the characters that I made up(The characters that are not in the books).**

CHAPTER 7

"What? What do you mean 'we were'?" I asked them.

"We didn't know when we should tell you. You're our sister. Not like just a daughter o Hermes, we have the same mom _and _dad. The reason we all looked sad in the last part of your dream is because you had just disappeared." Travis said.

Suddenly, memories flooded my mind and I passed out. Needless to say, I dreamed about my past.

I saw Travis, Connor, and I in our backyard. We were all bundled up in heavy jackets, hats, gloves, and our pants were tucked into our snow boots. It was snowing softly and there was already a lot of snow on the ground. In one corner of the yard, There was a family of five snowmen. Hermes, Mom, Travis, myself, and Connor. Connor and I were sitting next to each other on swings and Travis was pushing us.

"Higher, Travis!" I said. I could feel the wind blowing my hair in my face. Then, our mom came outside.

" Time to make cookies!" She called and we ran inside.

"Yum! Chocolate chip!" I said. Then, I accidentally dropped the small sphere of cookie dough that I was holding onto the floor. "Oops." I said.

"Alyson, pick up that cookie dough." My mom said.

"Okay, Mom." Then, the scene shifted and I was being led into a dark forest by someone in a black cloak.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"You will be greatly needed someday. You must train. And the only way to train yourself for what lies ahead is to fight the monsters you come across. Survive. Here, take this necklace. Whenever you take it off, it grows into a celestial bronze dagger. Use it to your advantage. Farewell, Alyson," The mysterious person said. Then, I woke up. I sat up and looked around. I was in the infirmary. Travis, Connor, Will, Chiron, Annabeth, Nico, and Percy were there. As soon as I opened my eyes, Connor said,"Oh, thank the gods!" Then ,Travis said, " We were so worried!"

"I dreamed about my past. The person in the cloak took me and left me in the woods. She said I needed to train because I will be greatly needed someday." I told them.

That really got Travis and Connor angry.

" So taking my ten-year-old sister and dumping her in the idle of nowhere by herself is training?" Travis yelled.

"Chiron, can I go?" I asked.

"Sure." Chiron replied.

"Thanks," I told him.

Will and I went to sit on the porch swing of Apollo cabin. Everyone else went to prepare for the beah party that Percy was having tonight. As we were swinging, I reached into my pocket and brought out an iPod touch and neon green headphones.

"Travis gave me this. Travis got a new one, so I got his old one." I said as I handed him the iPod.

He went into the iTunes store and searched a band's name. When an album came up, he clicked install.

"It's free. It's my old band's music. We got in on iTunes with the help of a Hephaestus kid." Will told me.

He put the headphones in my ear.

"That's you singing right?" I asked, recognizing his voice.

"Yeah. And I'm playing the guitar." Will replied, then asked, "Do you like it?"

"Like it? Will, it's awesome!" I told him.

" I'm glad you like it. Now, we have to go get ready for the party." Will said.

I gave him a hug and left for the Hermes cabin.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : Hey guys! I feel like such a bad person for not updating for so long. I hate it when other authors do that. But I've been writing an actual book and that's my top priority right now.**

_Alexandriarulzforeva- First of all, if Alexandria is your name, I absolutely LOVE it! Thank you! I'm glad you like the story._

_JennaReads- Thank you! You are super-duper awesome!_

_Doubledos a.k.a. iloveunic0rnz-Okay, the nomnomnom thing totally reminded me of cookie monster. Ha-ha! And thank you!_

_Rockstar1s- in - Why thank you! I'm sooo happy that you like it!_

_Ih8everything- Thank you, I do enjoy cookies :P_

Disclaimer: I still don't own PJO.

Chapter 8 

Minutes later, I had on my silver bathing suit and brushed through my hair. Then, I ran to the beach. It was sunset and everything looked beautiful. Everyone was over by the food table.

"Hey guys!" I said.

"hey!" they all replied.

I looked at the table. There was pizza, presents, and a cake that said "Happy Birthday Ally!"

"Today's my birthday?" I asked.

"Yep! And Travis and I got you a great present!" Connor said, pulling me towards the dock. A woman and a teenage girl were standing there. They both turned around. I recognized the woman from my dreams.

"Mom?" I asked.

She nodded, smiling as I ran up to give her a hug. I turned to the girl.

"I'm Jayah, your mortal best friend." She said as she hugged me.

"I- I remember you." I said. She looked really familiar.

"Great! Now let's get this party started!" Travis said.

Travis, Connor, Will, Nico, Maria, Annabeth, Percy, Jayah, and my mom were there. We swam, played volleyball, had cake, and I opened my presents. Percy even called dolphins for us all to swim with. It was the best party ever.

At the end of the night, my mom and Jayah had to leave. My mom had gotten me a Blackberry cell phone. Since the person who invented the Blackberry is a half-blood, monsters couldn't track these. Jayah saved her number in the contacts.

After they left, everyone decided to go to bed. But before the half-bloods could leave, the ground started to shake and four skeleton warriors came out of a large tear in the earth. We all drew our weapons and got ready for a fight.

Nico tried to banish them back to the Underworld, but nothing happened.

"Apparently my father sent them! They won't leave!" Nico shouted.

"Why would he send them?" I asked while fending off an attack.

"I don't know!" Nico said.

Suddenly, the skeletons all stopped attacking and walked over to Connor.

"Wha-What's going on?" he asked nervously.

"Connor!" We all shouted as we ran towards him. But it was too late. The ground swallowed the warriors and Connor. We all stood completely still. Hades just kidnapped my brother.


	9. IMPORTANT! PLEASE LOOK!

Hey guys! Sorry, this isn't an update! I just want to let you know that I am changing my penname to LoonyDaydreamer14. Please make sure you can still find my fanfiction! Also, it would be helpful if most of you left a comment telling me that you saw this message. I'll give this a couple hours before changing it. Thanks!


End file.
